Thunderstorm
by bloodsuckingpirates
Summary: Kangin and Sungmin are the only ones home when a thunderstorm hits, what happens? A Super Junior fanfiction.


Disclaimer: I don't own Super Junior, Sungmin, Kangin, or Kyuhyun. Thank you that is all.

It was a normal day at the super junior dorms. The place almost completely deserted but for those with a schedule that day. Sungmin sat on the couch watching the news with no real interest. The remote sitting next to his hand was too far away to change it, too much effort. The weather man popped up on the screen catching Sungmin's attention as he eagerly told the viewers of the impending thunder storm. '_Wait, wait, wait –what? THUNDERSTORM!' _Sungmin thought. His hand grabbed the remote and turned up the television to be certain that was what the weathercaster said. The weatherman's voice pounded out of the speakers unbelievably loud "That's right folks be careful on the roads and prepare for power outages 'cause this storms a big warm front coming in off the coast and its going to meet with the cold front currently sitting over us."

"Aish! Turn that down!" Kangin's irritated voice came through the wall with the sound of his fist. Sungmin silenced the broadcast, the bringer of doom no longer on the screen, his eyes darting to the quickly darkening sky out the living room window. _'Where's_ _Kyu?'_ Sungmin thought his eyebrows scrunching together lower lip being gnawed on. There was a bright flash of light followed closely by a loud clap of thunder, causing poor Sungmin to yelp tears filling his eyes body trembling. Another clap of thunder toppled Sungmin to the floor with a terrified squeak.

'_What in the world' _Kangin thought after he heard the loud yelp, he rolled of his comfortable bed and padded down the hallway, now dark from the storm. The lights flickered ominously. "Sungmin!" he called receiving no response. "Aish, where is that boy?" Kangin searched the living room them looked in the kitchen, no Sungmin. Another resounding boom of thunder rattled the windows, followed by a petrified scream. Kangin brows furrowed traced the scream to Sungmin and Kyuhyun's room. Tentatively he knocked at the door, no response. Sungmin was doing a lot of that not responding. Angered Kangin opened the door expecting to find Sungmin on the bed or at his desk what he was not expecting is what he got, an empty room. The soft sounds of sobbing could be heard.

"Sungmin?" he asked, the reply was the continued crying. Kangin walked further into the room, the sobs louder the closer to the bed he got. Dropping to the floor he looked under the bed to see Sungmin curled in the fetal position hands gripping the edges of his pink beanie pulled over his face all the while tears streaming out of his eyes though they were clenched tightly closed. "Sungmin?" Kangin queried just as more thunder boomed and the lights went out, Sungmin jerked and knocked his head on the bed frame then the floor. "Are you afraid of the thunder?" Sungmin slowly nodded between his hands covering his head. Kangin sighed he was really no good at this. "Come out Sungmin I won't let the thunder hurt you." Sungmin didn't budge. "Do you want to hit your head again?"

"You promise hyung?" Sungmin's voice replied shakily, just as more thunder cracked. His arms shot around Kangin's waist his face squashed against Kangin's chest. Kangin stood stiffly stunned and slowly reached out and awkwardly rubbed Sungmin's quaking back.

"Sungmin, it's okay. Hey lets go sit on the couch, yeah?" Kangin said still rubbing his back, he felt Sungmin's head move in a nod. So they migrated difficultly to the living room for Sungmin refused to let go of Kangin. Kangin felt his shirt damp against his side where Sungmin currently hid. They sat on the couch Sungmin still arms encompassing Kangin knees drawn up. Kangin was lounging quite normally. More thunder hit causing squeaking. Kangin started to sing:

I'm walkin' to the day,  
>I'm walkin' to the day (eh eh eh eh)<br>(Wo~) I'm walkin' to the day (Wo~)  
>I'm walkin' to the day (eh eh eh eh)<p>

Each step gets further-  
>as I walk farther and farther<br>If I trip over my feet and fall, I can just brush myself off  
>Like the dreams that are forgotten in the morning<br>These moments will continue to be forgotten  
>The yearnings and even this pain- everything<p>

Past the tough trust and misunderstanding  
>Though the road ahead seems far<p>

I'm walkin' over the tall hills  
>I'm walkin' with these old sneakers<br>I'm walkin' every single day  
>Till always, till always<br>One step toward the vast blue sky  
>One step toward the finish line far ahead<br>I'm walkin' till that someplace that will come tomorrow  
>Where is that someplace?<p>

(Wo~) I'm walkin' to the day  
>(Wo~) I'm walkin' to the day (eh eh eh eh)<p>

Out of the many people that I've met  
>In my heart there was a special person<br>If there is only one love  
>In the dry and barren desert somewhere<br>If I don't want to stop my tired footsteps  
>That person would be strength to me<p>

Past the tough trust and misunderstanding  
>Though the road ahead seems far<p>

I'm walkin' over the tall hills  
>I'm walkin' with these old sneakers<br>I'm walkin' every single day  
>Till always, till always<br>One step toward the vast blue sky  
>One step toward the finish line far ahead<br>I'm walkin' till that someplace that will come tomorrow  
>Where is that someplace?<p>

In this place where I place my two feet  
>In this place where I am staying<br>The momentary peace finds me and I get used to it  
>The temptation of wanting to stay a little bit more<br>Makes me just sit down (almost there, almost there)  
>Though the road ahead seems far<p>

Though I may be crippled, who is tired at times  
>And though I would have my footsteps against the wind<br>I will walk with the rhythm  
>Till always, till always<p>

I'm walkin' over the tall hills  
>I'm walkin' with these old sneakers<br>I'm walkin' every single day  
>Till always, till always<br>One step toward the vast blue sky  
>One step toward the finish line far ahead<br>I'm walkin' till that someplace that will come tomorrow  
>Where is that someplace?<p>

Sungmin relaxed his hold on his hyung as his soft voice washed over him. His sobs slowed.

They song came to a close but noticing the flash of lightening Kangin continued on with another.

Kyuhyun finally made it through the door to the dorms soaking wet, having gotten caught in the atrocious storm. Even though he was dripping he expected a terrified Sungmin to tackle him the moment he stepped through the threshold. He wasn't tackled, not even seen. He stepped further in to house water streaming off him in mini waterfalls. Kyuhyun looked down disgustedly and made a beeline for his and his Minnie's room. The room was empty too.

Kyu carefully padded into the hall way and heard quiet singing, which sounded like Kangin. _'It makes sense it would be Kangin as today was his day off but why is he singing?' _Kyu thought as he entered the living room and immediately realized the answer to several of his questions. A smile broke onto his face watching Kangin sing to Sungmin. Kangin glanced up noticing the younger member and grinned relieved still singing.

"Hey Minnie" Kyu said softly tugging on the side of his loves bright pink beanie. Sungmin looked up with tear tracks and red rimmed eyes to see Kyuhyun crouched in front of him grinning. He let go of Kangin and flung himself at Kyu knocking them both to the floor, burying his face in the crook of Kyuhyun's neck. Kyuhyun chuckled and picked him up one arm wrapped around his back the under his knees. Kyuhyun brought Sungmin to their bed room, they lay curled up on Kyu's bed as Kyu sang softly to his love. Minnie fell asleep in his arms as the storm lightened to a just the sound of rain on the roof, the danger passed.

Out on the couch Kangin still sat one arm flung across the top a self satisfied smirk adorning his face.

A/N: This little idea popped in my head one day and I was so adorable I had to write it. Don't ask why I chose Walkin' it just seemed to fit in my head. Prompt 70. Thunderstorms Kangin/Sungmin of the 100 fic challenge. Hope you enjoyed ^^


End file.
